Night Falls
Night Falls 'is the thirty-fourth episode of "Generator Rex"'' and the thirteenth episode of the second season. Plot ﻿César and Rex are flying to a Mexican village in order to visit Abuela (Spanish for grandma) a local Hispanic woman who acts like a mother figure to everyone in the village including, at one point, Rex and César. They meet up with César's old high school chum Mayor Esteban. When they talk about why they are here Esteban advises against it, insisting they wait until morning to visit Abuela but not stating why. Undeterred they go to visit Abuela at first greeted warmly but then coldly rejected when they try to come in. When asked why she did not let them in last night she states that she simply was not ready for guests at the moment but welcomes both boys in with open arms the next morning. Once inside Rex notices that claw-like marks are being plastered over all over the place, Abuela simply chalks this up to erosion. During the day, Rex meets up with a childhood friend, Federico, whom he unfortunately cannot remember. That night during supper everyone suddenly leaves when the bell tolls and goes to bed including Rex and César, strangely at 6:30PM. During the night Rex discovers that a werewolf-like creature, apparently an E.V.O., has snuck into Federico's room and has seemingly eaten him. Rex immediately takes all night to smash the E.V.O. throughout town only for Abuela to explain that the creature he's fighting is Federico. Upon sunrise Federico turns back to normal, the Mayor walks up to the lot of them angrilly telling Abuela that she and the community living with her must vacate the area immediately as the townfolk is tired of having to clean up after the continous rampages of the E.V.O.s living there every night. Abuela informs the Mayor that she isn't leaving and he is not in a position to stop her. As Abuela leaves the Mayor calls a man whom claims can solve the E.V.O. problem. In César's research pod using a sample of Federico's blood he discovers that a specific gene in Federico and the other's DNA has created a unstable reaction to their nanites creating the Lycan-like problem that plagues them today. César states that the Nanites aren't active during the day, and won't respond to Rex's cure attempts, instead he must create a way to reprogram the nanites and cure them that night. During the day Rex and Federico play a game of soccer when asked why he hasn't gone pro Federico recounts the sad story in which he discovered he was a E.V.O. in front of soccer scouts. Unfortunately Federico and Rex are attacked by none other than Hunter Cain who they discover has been hired by the mayor to drive out the werewolves, he instead simply plans to kill them and Rex all at once. Rex is able to get Federico back to the community mid transformation and warns Abuela that they will need every man woman and Werewolf tonight if they hope to fight off Hunter and his cronies. During the fight between the two sides, Hunter states his displeasure to Rex going so far as to save his final anti-Nanite round he has been keeping since he was thrown in jail, which he bribed his way out of, just to kill Rex. Unfortunately for Hunter, Federico shows his displeasure by literarily kicking him out of the village. César tries antidote but instead of curing Federico and the others they gain control over the transformations, and together they run Hunter out of town. With that everyone agrees it's finally time to start living their lives with out fear, even rekindling their relationship with the mayor, whom joins the E.V.O.s at dinner. Major Events '''Debuts *Esteban *Abuela *Federico Characters *Rex *Cesar *Hunter Cain Trivia *This is Hunter Cain's Season Two appearance. *The people in the house become people who can control their nanites,much like Rex,Circe and Van Kleiss. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes